Minutes of our Days
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Cloud looks back..... Tifa X Cloud story. This story contains some FF7 and Final fantasy crisis core spoilers, so you've been warned, do not read this story if you haven't played the games. The characters does not belong to me, they belong to Square Eni


Minutes of our days

**Minutes of our days **_**(contains spoilers from FF7 and FF crisis Core, don't read if you haven't played the games, you've been warned.)**_****

Chapter 1:  
Minutes of our lives.  
Cloud paused outside the door to 7th Heaven; he could smell the scent of the soap that Tifa had used to clean the dishes with. It seemed like it was weeks since they last had talked, and the blonde's deliveries had taken most of his time lately.  
Cloud had always been busy and willing to help others, and that had helped him a lot lately.

He hadn't expected to be done with work by sunset, what Cloud had hoped, was to be done by middle of the day. The blonde man had grown up together with Tifa, and had been isolated from the other children in the village. Still he had always longed to be friends with the others. The blonde still remembered when he had turned 9, when Tifa and the others had planned to climb Mt.Nibel, and he had joined them. Tifa fell from a bridge, and her father had blamed him. The blonde had a feeling that he wasn't good enough for her, and he resolved to join Shin-Ra's elite SOLDIER force. But still he had always admired Tifa from afar. Cloud had joined SOLDIER to prove to the others, (and mostly himself) that he could be as strong as Sephiroth. And he had also made a promise together with Tifa, that he would protect her when she was in need. However, the man with the mako enchanted eyes was unable to make it into SOLDIER and became an ordinary Shin-Ra guard.

Cloud had met Zack in Modeoheim, a 1st class SOLDIER, and the two of them become friends. But then Zack had died 4 years later, and the dark haired man had given the Buster Sword to Cloud, and saved his life.  
The Jenova cells inside him had made Cloud believe that the memories of Zack were his own. The blonde man had thought that he was the SOLDIER who accompanied Sephiroth five years ago. And once he had returned back to Midgar, he had believed that he came to become a mercenary. He also claimed to be an ex-SOLDIER 1st class. (Because of the uniform that Zack had given to him)

Cloud had met the members in the anti-Shin-Ra terrorist group, AVALANCHE.  
On Tifa's recommendation, Barret had hired the man with the mako colored eyes. After blowing up a Mako Reactor, Cloud became separated from the others, and the blonde man had met Aeris Gainsborough. The blonde had met her while she was selling flowers on the streets of Midgar.

And currently he had started taken the deliveries, and that was his work at the moment. There was also a lot more that had happened to him the last years, but Cloud was pulled back to reality as he heard Tifa's voice rang from inside of her bar.

"Cloud? Aren't you coming?" Tifa's voice sang again. And the blonde man entered the bar and sat himself down on a chair. The brunette was still washing her dishes, drying them and putting them where they belonged. He had still a crush on her, but wasn't sure if he should confess his feelings or not. They had some things in common anyway, the blonde had lost his best friend, and so had Tifa.

She had just finished washing one of the beer glasses when she realized how quiet he really was. Cloud was usually silent, but not that silent, he hadn't even said 'hello' to her or 'how's your day?'  
his mako enchanted eyes stared at the beer glass that was a few inches from the black leather dressed woman. Her brown eyes peered out the window, the sky was blue, and the grass seemed to look more green than usual.

"How was your day?" Tifa muttered, but she didn't get an answer from Cloud. He kept glaring at the dried glass. And she shook her head and continued washing her dishes. The brunette dried her hands at a towel close by. Tifa's brown hair had grown longer lately, and looked like a brown, silky waterfall on her back.

_Authors note:  
Short chapter on this story too, I'm so sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer. This story contains Spoilers from FF7, and Final Fantasy Crisis Core. You've been warned, so don't read this if you haven't played the games. The characters does not belong to me, the characters are (C) to Square Enix. _


End file.
